El Demonio y el Ángel del ala rota
by KathyLuz-chan
Summary: ¿Crees en angeles y demonios? La rebelion de un ejercito de angeles rebeldes dara lugar al exterminio de uno en especial, siendo este una amenaza de elite mayor. El arcangel Levi es enviado a la tierra para su eliminacion absoluta y este tendra que decidir si matar o no al demonio que fue un angel alguna vez, uno del que sin lugar a dudas se enamoro. Ereri
1. Chapter 1

**ARCO 1: REBELIÓN**

Recuerdo claramente como mi padre me pedía aquello. No podía entenderlo del todo, más bien no lo creía posible. Como arcángel guerrero tenía muchas tareas que cumplir, por lo que no me había percatado de la situación.

Si mi memoria no me falla, 62 de mis compañeros fueron expulsados del cielo y no solo eso; en la legión de ángeles rebeldes iba incluido quien menos espere…

... "Eren" ...

Lo conocía muy bien. Habíamos sido creados al mismo tiempo que el canto del pájaro blanco resonó en todo el cielo. Aunque solo lo veía algunas veces cuando mi padre lo mandaba a cuidar de uno que otro humano que estaba por nacer, era imposible que fuese un traidor, o al menos eso era lo que quería pensar.

– Entiendo bien, lo cumpliré. –fue mi respuesta ante esa orden, una que jamás pensé que me darían y dudaba de ello.

– Sargento. –llamo un chico rubio el menor de los ángeles llamados "Tronos". Vestía una túnica blanca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. El acostumbrara a llamarme de esa manera por mi posición.

– ¿Qué sucede mocoso? –Así es, tenía la mala costumbre de llamarles así a los menores aunque fuesen un rango más alto que el mío, pero a mi parecer así era. Solo me miro un poco nervioso y procedió a seguir.

– Sargento… mi nombre es Armin. –dijo con un poco de temor en su voz, pero no duro por mucho pues este desapareció en instantes al percatarse de lo que traía en manos– Tenga. –me entrego una espada dorada que destilaba fuego en por los bordes de la misma.

– Él es el líder de una legión demoníaca por lo tanto peligroso, así que debe tener cierto cuidado con él.

– Tonterías…–dije apartando la espada, tenía suficiente capacidad de herirlo con la mía. –un ángel caído de nivel inferior más siendo un mocoso no duraría ni 5 segundos peleando conmigo. Lo sabes. –sentencie.

– E-Está bien, si usted lo dice– la risa del mocoso era algo nerviosa, no dudaba de mis habilidades pero no podía evitar preocuparse y tomar precauciones aunque yo no necesitara de ellas. Mi orgullo era así de extremista.

– Hump…–le di la espalda y me dispuse a descender por el portal que me llevaría a la tierra antes de que este se cerrara pues ya era algo tarde, además de que en la noche es inútil usarlo, era prácticamente inservible.

+++++++++ 000000000000 +++++++++

Había caído la noche tan pronto como la espere. El cementerio donde me encontraba en estos momentos me recordaba al jardín que recorría todos los días junto a quien antes era mi padre. Eran hermosos recuerdos los que tenía con él y con Levi, al que le encantaban mucho las flores. Sus favoritas eran las orquídeas junto con las margaritas... Se dejaba embriagar por sus particulares olores; a lo cual yo aprovechaba a observarle con más atención y perderme en la belleza que poseía. De inmediato negué con la cabeza ante aquel fugaz fragmento de mi memoria.

"Es mi decisión y no me arrepiento de nada".

Fue lo último que mis labios pronunciaron antes de ser desechado en las profundidades de la tierra junto con mis compañeros y nuestro líder, que descansa bajo cadenas y sellos puestos por los pequeños querubines. Que aunque no lo parezca, son bastante fuertes.

Nosotros los de rango menor fuimos una excepción a la regla y condena. El que formo la rebelión contra el cielo estaría encarcelado por un tiempo determinado, pero… los de rango más bajo como yo, podríamos andar libres por la tierra. A excepción de ciertas horas en que los ángeles operan.

Hay veces en que pienso que no nos consideraban una amenaza, hasta hace algunos meses en que comenzamos a destruir las mentes de los humanos y a invadir sus corazones que son más débiles que la paja.

La verdad no me siento culpable de ello. Con el tiempo comprendí que ellos no son reparables, y destruirlos es más fácil que cuidarlos.

– Oi…–escuche una voz algo familiar que me saco de mis pensamientos. Busque al dueño de ella pero la neblina dificultaba mi visión.

– ¿Qué? –respondí secamente.

– Te estoy hablando, mocoso inútil. –lo vi atónito cuando la neblina se disipo dejándome visualizar aquel delgado cuerpo que extendía unas enormes alas blancas. ¿Por qué?... Porque justo ahora se aparece aquel ser que menos quería ver.

El silencio reino entre ambos por un buen rato. No tenía la más mínima intención de dialogar, y creo que el mucho menos.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunto acercándose velozmente a mí mientras me golpeaba en un costado con el duro mango de su espada.

– No es obvio Levi. Yo lo decidí así. –dije sin inmutarme por su golpe mientras mis alas negras se desplegaban libres y mis ojos adquirían un tono amarillo propio de un demonio. El me miro con sus bonitos ojos celestinos llenos de furia.

– Te odio. –esas palabras dolieron. Aunque la oscuridad me poseyera aun podía albergar sentimientos.-Te odio…–volvió a repetir casi en un susurro; para luego darme un golpe seco con su puño el cual detuve aprovechando para jalarle de este y hacer que nuestras miradas se cruzaran. Sin pestañeo alguno pasamos así un buen rato.

– Aunque quieras no puedes odiarme Levi. –dije rompiendo la atmósfera tensa que se había formado entre nosotros. Su mirada paso a una amenazante.- ¿Sabes porque? –me acerque a su oído para susurrarle– Porque me amas. ¿O me equivoco? –le sentí estremecer, su mirada cambio a una de confusión y miedo. Le había descubierto.

– ¡Maldita sea! –apretó los dientes sin mirarme– Si ya lo sabias entonces ¡¿Por qué?! –elevo su tono de voz.

– Porque… eso no lo sé. –dije apenas en un tono neutral y tranquilo, confirmándole mi falsa ignorancia respecto al asunto– Así tenía que ser. Ahora nuestros mundos son totalmente opuestos. Somos enemigos, por eso tienes que matarme…a eso has venido a mi ¿Verdad? –lo tome por los hombros y sin previo aviso le tire al suelo apuntando su espada a mi pecho. – vamos... Mátame.

– Eren…–su mano temblaba, claramente se veía en ese cielo que tenía por ojos que dudaba. Lo mismo pasaba conmigo. Yo no iba a ser capaz de enfrentarle; por lo que morir en sus manos no parecía mala idea. Así es, es lo que piensan. Yo también lo amaba y lo sigo haciendo hasta el momento.

– Levi. Vamos que esperas. –hundí su espada en mi pecho haciendo que sangrara ligeramente, él se asustó y la retiro de golpe. En eso sentí el impacto de un trueno hacia nosotros. Levi me cubrió como pudo y los dos caímos en diferentes direcciones.

– Inútil. –esa voz la conocía perfectamente. Era Irvin, uno de los ángeles de la tercera jerarquía, "Dominaciones" suelen llamarse. – Te dieron una orden y te niegas a cumplirla Arcángel Levi.

– Tch… –escuche como mi amado ángel chasqueaba la lengua, apenas y podía levantarse; yo en cambio lo hice. Camine hasta el pero algo hizo que mi ojos se abrieran de par en par y la ira me invadiera. Su ala… estaba rota. Es más, podía decir que la perdería y eso sería fatal para un ángel de tan solo dos alas. Sé que los ángeles dominaciones y algunos de rango aun mayor tienen también dos alas… pero la diferencia de poder es abismal. Ellos se regeneran igual que los serafines, así como las lagartijas. Pero para un arcángel el proceso de regeneración es lento y algo doloroso. Si fuese un ángel normal como lo era yo, seguramente mi ser amado moriría al instante.

– Eren. Tú ya no perteneces a nosotros, ya no confundas más a Levi y desaparece de una vez. –en su mano apareció un arco de luz en el cual creo una flecha en forma de rayo que apuntaba directo hacia mí. Levi se acercó un poco tambaleante, si no le apartaba no solo me mataría sino que dañaría al ser que hasta ahora era el único que mantenía mi cordura. Por supuesto, no dejaría que le pusiese una mano o este caso un rayo encima.

Como pude use la oscuridad que me rodeaba para segar un poco a Irvin, con agilidad tome en brazos a mi ángel y desaparecimos en la agobiante negrura de la noche que era mi mejor aliada hasta entonces.

Lo protegería. No importa a qué precio.

Después de todo…

He decidido…

Dejar que mi vida…

La tome en sus manos.

* * *

_Es la primera vez que subo una de mis historias retorcidas... espero les guste, lo hice para dos buenos amigos y..._

_(Bueno lo admito, me obligaron a subirlo... e-e) ... pero fue un gusto escribirla._

_Disculpen mi mala ortografía y redacción estoy trabajando en ello._

_Una pequeña aclaración que quiero dar..._

_La historia es un poco corta y se dividirá en 4 arcos... o actos como le gusten llamarle, cada arco tiene dos partes o tres eso varia... (Dependiendo de mi inspiración e imaginación) bueno solo es eso… creo. Tal vez no se me olvida nada... ahh ya que, luego me tiran tomatazos si se me escapa algo por ahí._

_Me despido, Sayo!)))_


	2. Chapter 2

**ARCO 1: SACRIFICIO**

– Eren…–llamo el ángel y al ver que el contrario le ignoraba elevo más la voz– ¡Eren!

– Dime. –respondió el joven casi demonio sin despegar los ojos del camino.

– Bájame. –pidió o más bien ordeno el azabache.

– Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, estas herido.

– Exacto. Estoy herido no incapacitado, ahora bájame en este instante mocoso de mierda. – espeto furioso el más bajo. Odiaba de sobremanera que le trataran de manera tan delicada; en especial Eren que al parecer era especialista en sacarle todas las canas blancas verdes, azules y de todos los colores existentes a la hora de tratar con él, justificándose siempre por la maldita estatura y complexión fina que en definitiva le daban un toque algo "poco convencional" lo cual no le ayudaba mucho al imponerse en el campo de batalla como el macho alfa de la legión de arcángeles guerreros. He de ahí aquel endemoniado carácter que se formó para poder verse más autoritario.

– Aguanta un poco Levi, ya casi llegamos. –señalo una vieja mansión abandonada que tenía un estilo tétrico y macabro que daba el escenario perfecto para una película de terror.

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –pregunto dudando de las intenciones de aquel muchacho que le sostenía en brazos. Después de todo se habían vuelto algo así como enemigos, aunque de cierta manera Levi no lo veía como un enemigo por más que le hubiesen dicho que este era un traidor. A su vista seguía siendo aquel estúpido mocoso del cual se enamoró.

– Pues ocultarnos hasta que arregle lo de tu ala. –le dijo de manera tranquila mientras abrirá las rejas oxidadas de aquella entrada maltratada que daba acceso a la mansión.

–El azabache le miro casi incrédulo– ¿convertirte en demonio te coció el cerebro?...sabes que eso ya no tiene reparación, ni si quiera puedo volver al cielo. Quedare atrapado aquí.

– Te daré una de mis alas –dice el castaño sin más– Pronto…–acaricia una de sus alas– ellas caerán…–mira al azabache que le dedicaba una sonrisa– soy un ángel caído mientras las tenga puestas… estas se volvieron negras por mi espíritu que se apaga y oscurece por la traición hacia mi padre, cuando se marchiten totalmente caerán de mi espalda, en ese momento seré un verdadero demonio. Así que hasta ahora soy un hibrido.

– Mitad ángel, mitad demonio –susurra– Pero Eren…–le toma de la camisa– Tu puedes volver a ser un ángel, mi padre puede perdonarte… podemos volver a…–siente como uno de los dedos del contrario se posa en sus labios con delicadeza, enseguida dio un corte a la oración mientras veía como el ojiverde esbozaba una suave sonrisa; al tiempo que su dedo bajaba de sus labios a su barbilla en una suave caricia.

– Mi ángel de luz… yo ya no pertenezco a los cielos y no puedo volver. –le mira con ternura– Cumple tu misión y regresa a donde perteneces.

– ¿Me estas pidiendo que te mate?

– A eso te enviaron… ¿o no? –dice tranquilamente mientras dibujaba un circulo extraño en aquel maltratado piso de madera.

– Si, pero yo no quiero matarte.

– ¿Sabes?... Lucifer nos dio un sello a cada uno de sus seguidores, esto para que a los humanos que se convierten en brujos les sea fácil invocarnos.

– No me interesa. ¡Te estoy diciendo que no quiero matarte!

– Lo sé.

– ¿Entonces porque Eren? ¿Porque me pides que mate al ser que más amo?

– …

– ¡Eren!

– ¡Porque yo te amo y no quiero que te pase nada malo, entiéndelo Levi! –le dijo levantando un poco su tono de voz sin que pareciese que le estuviese gritando.

– Eren…– dijo algo sorprendido por las palabras del castaño.

– Además, cuando sea lo que más detestas no podre recordarte… los sentimientos que tengo por ti desaparecerán. Ya no te veré como cual hombre enamorado ve a su dama con ojos llenos de amor. Pasaras a ser un enemigo más.

– Si ya lo sabías, si sabias que llegaríamos a esto… ¡¿Por qué mierda aceptaste rebelarte contra nuestro padre?!

– Porque eso era exactamente lo que quería.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo?

– Casi no nos veíamos Levi. Y así pasaríamos eternamente pues tu eres un rango más alto. Nunca te alcanzaría –sonríe débilmente– te amaría a distancia, el amor me consumiría y torturaría por el resto que me toque existir, si ahora estuviese en el cielo –acerca sus manos y toma las suyas sosteniéndolas con delicadeza a la altura de su pecho– uno de los pequeños humanos de los que cuidaba me mostro una novela trágica… donde el amor de dos jóvenes era imposible; uno murió para estar al lado del otro pues este se había quitado la vida por el mismo motivo. Eso hare yo. Prefiero morir en tus brazos amándote que vivir en un infierno día tras día extrañándote.

– Eren…–quería ser fuerte pero no podía. Las palabras del castaño le quebraban por dentro. Se incrustaban como dagas en su corazón de madera levemente forjado con bisagras de metal– Yo…–apretó ligeramente los dedos contra las palmas de sus manos formándolas así en un puños y con uno de ellos le golpeo en la mejilla derecha– ¿has pensado en lo que yo siento?... ¿Te has detenido a analizar un poco mis sentimientos por ti?

– No. –respondió luego de recibir el golpe.

– Entonces deja de actuar como un puto egoísta, regresaras al cielo pedirás perdón y todo estará bien. –susurro al borde de las lágrimas.

– Mi ángel… –sonrió y le abrazo con ternura acercándolo más al círculo, le tomo del mentón y le beso prolongadamente para inmovilizarle mientras hacia un ritual para extraer su ala y trasferiría al contrario–

– Mmmg…–el azabache trato de impedir que el otro hiciera aquello pero no pudo pues el beso le hipnotizo por momentos dejándole inmóvil tal parecía que era como una especie de hechizo.

– Te amo…–fue lo último que le susurro Eren a su amado antes de que este sintiera una punzada en su espalda y el brillo del círculo se volviera increíblemente insoportable segando todo a su paso.


End file.
